


Kingly Boots

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naughty, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: The Goblin King's boots cause him some trouble, and The Goblin Queen takes matters into her own hands to exact a little punishment. He really should watch where he leaves his footwear. Then again, with punishment like this, he is likely to leave them lying about all the time!





	Kingly Boots

The Goblin King appeared back in his castle after a long several days of negotiations with a nearby kingdom for a trade agreement.

The elves who were in charge there were unsavory lots, and he had to deal with them with a firm and rather unkind hand. They did not respond well to diplomacy and preferred to be practically violent in their way of hammering out a deal.

However the had the land rights to a few mines that were the only source of some extremely rare minerals that would be quite beneficial to his kingdom, so he went, and tolerated the dirty, vicious negotiating.

He had had to fight several of their best swordsmen to prove himself worthy to deal with.

The elf blood had permanently stained his boots, which he planned on burning. The king of their clans had heartily approved once The Goblin king had made himself a force to reckoned with.

Jareth appeared in his chambers and stripped off his clothes and boots and immediately repaired to the bathing chamber, ran a hot bath and got in.

He laid back and let the warm water unknot his muscles and relax his tired, tense body, closing his eyes.

Behind him the sound of the door quietly opening made him put his head up, but he was unconcerned. He knew who it was.

A familiar set of arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and the sensation of a warm ruby lips kissing his cheek made him smile.

"Welcome home." A soft voice whispered in his ear. "I missed you."

Small feminine hands began massaging his shoulders.

"Love, I am so glad to be home. I craved the sweetness of your presence the whole time I was gone." He said. "Why don't you join me."

"I already bathed today, husband, but I will keep you company." Was the reply.

He opened his eyes as she shifted to sit crossed legged next to the tub. The sight of his beautiful wife's face making the world seem much more lovely than it had been these past days.

"Poor kingy." She said, smiling.

Jareth smirked. "Sarah, I don't blame you for not wanting to be involved in this sort of duty. I know it was necessary, but these elves where one on the most vile lots I've had to deal with in many years. I won't go into details, but it made even me second guess my desire to be king. I wish I could retire and let someone else do these things. Let someone else be in control of all of this just for one day, one hour. It would be worth having to answer to someone else to just find some peace of mind."

"Except me. Don't forget, you have to answer to me on occasion." Sarah said, pointing at herself.

He folded his arms on the side of the tub and leaned his chin on them looking up at her.

"Yes, but answering to you is always a delight." Jareth said as he smirked up at her face.

He reached out and rubbed a hand up and down her leg in a suggestive manner.

She laughed and snorted. Which made him laugh.

"Not always. but I could give your wish, of a sort." She wiggled her brows at him.

"Oh? could you now. I am intrigued." He wondered what she was up to.

"Well..it seems to me that right before you left there was an incident in which I ended up tripping and falling into the fountain in the garden, because you were cooling your feet in it and left your boots there when I was chasing your son to bring him in for his nap..do you recall this?" Sarah said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"He is always *my* son when he is misbehaving. Ahh yes..you did look fetching with weeds in your hair. The water fairies enjoyed it immensely as well." He laughed.

"So I owe you some payback. Jareth. You have not been punished for that yet. At least not by me." Sarah replied poking his shoulder.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to do, love, put salt in the sugar bowl?" Reminding her of a prank she had pulled on him months before.

Sarah giggled evilly. "Oh no...I have something else in mind."

She got up and went to the door, but turned back to look at him.

"Hurry with your bath, I'll be waiting for you." She said in a saucy singsong voice.

He liked the sound of her voice, so he quickly finished washing and got out of the tub wrapping himself in a robe and going into the bedchamber.

Sarah was waiting for him sitting in a chair.

"Sarah what are you wearing?" He asked as he noticed her outfit.

She was in a leather catsuit that zipped down the front, thigh high boots, all black, and very tight. He could see every lush curve and his body responded immediately.

"I want to play a game..would you like to play?" She asked.

"If it involves me peeling that suit off of you and fucking you senseless, let play." He answered, grinning.

"Eventually, maybe. We will see. Here is my game. In the spirit of granting your wish, let me take complete control of you. You do what I want, when I want it, and you will be..."Sarah paused, licking her lips. "Amply rewarded."

"And if I do not?" Jareth asked her.

"Then you will be punished, but in a very very good way." She informed him her eyes looking him up and down.

"Well...You have made me curious love, as to the exact nature of your game. So curious I will agree with one provision. I can end it at anytime if I feel you are going too far." He said.

Sarah laughed. "Me? go too far? You are just not as keen as giving up control as you think you are. Come on, Your Majesty I would never do anything you couldn't handle." She teased.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Jareth nodded. "Alright, how do we begin your game?"

"Remove your robe." She commanded.

He did so, slowly. As she watched. She knew he was naked underneath. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Once he had shed his robe she walked around him looking him up and down.

She knew his body of course, having explored it almost daily with her mouth and hands. Every time she saw him she was amazed at how beautiful he was unclothed. If she was sculptress she would create a statue just for herself to gaze at.

He was pale and lean with a long slender torso. Lightly toned shoulders and arms, long legs, perfect back that gracefully sloped to his delicious backside. Even his hands were beautiful and slender with almost delicate long fingers, and his feet the similarly streamlined. She had never been a fan of feet but his were as beautiful as the rest of him.

She adored how the curve of his hipbone led led to the flat plane of his abdomen. His lion's mane of wild blonde hair damp from his bath, hung down his back nearly to his backside. His face was lean like his body, chiseled with fine cheekbones. Regal upswept brows, strong jaw, a full lower lip she loved to taste, and sensitive delicate ears that came to soft points at the tips.

Then there were his eyes. Those odd blue eyes that could see down into her soul. It was common, almost mandatory for royal immortal males to wear eye makeup to match their clothes and enhance their brow markings. They all did it in the underground. But here in their chambers he went without such embellishments. He did not need them. His long lashes and the perfect slight tilt at the corners gave him his exotic gaze.

Lastly but of course not least, there was his surprisingly aesthetically pleasing maleness. Even there he was perfect and beautiful. Long and thick, perfectly proportioned and nary a blemish of any kind.

Sarah also noticed Jareth was quite enjoying himself already. She smirked at his already growing erection.

Jareth stood still, letting her look at him. He had no thoughts of shame at his nakedness. He was proud and almost arrogantly aware of his physical beauty. He knew quite well his wife found him pleasing. She had proven it to him over and over. Her eyes roving over him excited him a great deal.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for her to begin.

"Kneel, Jareth." She said.

He raised his brow at her again, but did as she asked.

She ran her fingers over his shoulders, the path her fingers made caused him to tingle. When she stood in front of him she tipped his head up looking down into his eyes.

He went to place his hands on her hips and she stepped back. "Ah ah..Jareth..no touching, unless I tell you to." She told him.

He brought his hand back down to his sides, resisting the urge to hold her.

She flicked her wrist and a black scarf appeared in her hand. She walked around to stand behind him and tied the scarf over his eyes. "To help you resist temptation." She said, smiling.

"That won't help much, love. Your scent is as arousing as seeing you." He answered.

She grabbed his long hair and tugged, tipping his head back again. She leaned over him and licked down his neck making a small hiss of breath escape his lips. She found his ear lobe and sucked then traced his ear to the tip and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. She felt the tremor that went through his body.

Then she moved her hand again and a crop appeared. She walked around him, lighting running it over his skin. finding one of the small nipples on his chest and circling it.

"Lean forward on your hands." Sarah commanded him.

He smiled a little and did so.

She traced the crop over his back, trailing it down to where it curved out to meet his ass.

She struck.

The sting of the crop against his skin him jump just a bit. His pride would not let him move much.

She struck again. He grunted a little but stayed in place.

"Jareth..will you be laughing at your queen again when she trips over *your* boots? Hmmm?"

"Let me think about it." He replied. His wife had a surprisingly firm hand with a crop.

She brought the crop down against his ass again.

"Really? You need to think about it?" My my kingy, you are brave."

He smirked but covered it up. The sensation she was causing weren't so much as hurting him as adding to his excitement. He could smell her desire. She was enjoying this too.

"Get up." She told him.

He stood, waiting.

She led him to the end of the bed and bent him over it. Her hand rubbed his backside, then a finger made it's way between his cheeks and she caressed him slowly there. She moved her hand underneath to cup his balls, squeezing. The action made him lurch forward. The firm pressure making him grow even harder.

She took her hand away and he almost sighed with disappointment.

He felt another sting against his skin as she said. "So have you thought about it?" She laughed as she queried him.

"I'm still mulling it over." He said, turning his head towards her voice.

*Smack*

"I want an answer, Your Majesty." he heard.

"I will do the best I can refraining from laughing at you in the future, my queen." Jareth said.

*smack* "You can do better than that." Sarah answered back.

Jareth hissed again. "Fine. No, I will not laugh at you again. My Lady." He acquiesced.

He felt the soothing touch of her hand. "Very good Goblin King." She remarked as she rubbed the reddened skin. She used a touch of magic to sooth the sting.

Sarah observed him with a wicked smile. She knew he was turned on but was wavering between enjoying the game, and difficulty with his lack of control over it.

She slapped his ass, hard. Bare handed.

He yelped a little, surprised.

"That's for laughing at me. *SLAP* That's for the cleaners. You didn't think I forgot about that did you?" *Slap* That's for the shaft of hands who tried to feel me up. *SLAP* That is for lying and deceiving me."

Jareth was getting a bit put off now. She was smacking his ass rather hard, and it was beginning to hurt a little more than he was willing to stand.

*SLAP* "And that is just for my enjoyment." She chuckled.

"Enough woman." He growled.

"I agree. I spanked you properly I think." She answered. "Kneel again." She told him.

He did, thankful that she seemed to be done with the smacking portion of the game.

"Unzip my boots, please." She commanded. He felt with his hands until he found the top of one boot. He unzipped it, then moved to the other side.

She kicked them off.

"Now, do the same with my outfit." He reached up and ran his hand over her chest, brushing her hard nipples, finding the zipper and slowly pulled downward. The sound the zipper made turned him on more. His fingers brushed her belly just about her pelvis, making her body involuntarily thrust forward towards him. He grinned at her automatic response to his touch.

He heard her clothes rustling and knew she was pushing the sheath off her body.

"You may lean forward and kiss whatever body part is in front of you."

He did, finding her belly just above her navel with his tongue and lips. He longed to move his mouth lower. To taste the sweet yearning of her body he could smell on her.

She tilted his head up and he could reach the underside of her breasts. He massaged the skin there with his tongue. He stretched up further and found a nipple, flicking at it, hearing her sharp intake of breath. She bent her knees a little and he got a better hold and sucked the upturned peak into his mouth, gently biting it. She let out a small whimper of pleasure.

She stook a step forward and he was able to get better access. He went back and forth between her breasts, then let his tongue wander back down. He sat further back on his haunches so he could go lower.

Sarah lifted a leg over his shoulder. "Pleasure me."

He smiled his naughty smile. He knew she could not resist her favorite activity. He could use his mouth on her for hours and she would come over and over, never getting enough of it.

He found her folds and ran his tongue between them, licking until he found her clit. He sucked it between his lips, then bit down gently. He used his tongue to flick at it as he held the small nub between his teeth. Then he suckled it and nuzzled her damp sex. He loved the flavor that was uniquely Sarah.

Sarah was moaning uncontrollably. She loved it when he used his mouth on her. He had an incredibly gifted tongue, it was long and pointed, and he had amazing control over it. She rubbed herself on his face as her body gyrated and she lost control.

She rode his mouth until she came, her juices flowing onto his lips, tongue and chin. Hanging onto his shoulders to keep from falling.

After letting herself come down to earth, she removed her leg and stepped back.

"You have earned a more comfortable position, I think."

She ordered him up, then had him lay down on his back on the bed.

She crawled up on the bed over him, and produced another scarf, then tied his hands to the headboard. They both knew he could easily remove it. He knew she was trusting him to not do so, and to trust her. Which he did. Only she could ask such a thing of him.

"Would you like me to taste you again, my queen?" He asked. He didn't mind at all. He loved to pleasure her.

"Not yet. Later. Time for something else." he heard.

Sarah straddled his legs his knees between her thighs. He could feel she was still very wet from their previous activity.

She ran her hands over his body. How she loved to touch him. He was smooth and warm. His skin was as smooth as marble, but soft as silk. She moved up into into a crouch and kissed his chest.

Crawling forward, she let her tongue travel over him, to his neck and over the marking she had placed there the very first time they had joined together. She moved her mouth over his jaw and chin, then nibbled at his lips.

She felt the curve of his smile against her own. She sucked at his lower lip as she loved to do. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped between his lips, letting it meet his tongue and they tangled together briefly before she moved on.

Jareth thought this was more like it. He loved when she gave him her undivided attentions. She always told him how gifted his mouth was, but he had little on her in that arena. The pleasure he had found with her mouth was always mindblowing. Those sweet red lips and lithe tongue knew just how to give him the most amazing pleasure.

She moved her mouth to his belly. She traced the curve of those hipbones she loved, and tickled him around his belly button.

She felt his erection pressing against her chin and neck but chose to ignore it for now.

She sat up and her finger wandered over his strong thighs. She moved so she would be between his legs pushing his legs apart. She bent his leg and licked the inside and underneath of one thigh, then behind his knee and down his calf. She took one foot and massaged it. She tickled the bottom, giggling as his jerked his foot away.

"Hey now.." he warned. His feet were very sensitive. She sucked his toes then move over and worked her way up his other leg the same way, but in reverse.

She played her fingers just inside his thigh in the crease where thigh met pelvis. She leaned in and nibbled the flesh there. He moaned.

Sarah moved her tongue over his sack, barely touching it. She gave the same treatment to the other side, while taking his balls in her hands, massaging them gently. She took first one side then the other into her mouth and sucked ever so slightly there.

He shuddered under her hands. She could feel his body trembling to maintain composure.

Jareth was starting to pant. She stroked the ultra sensitive area just underneath his balls, and he was beginning to squirm and thrust a little instinctually.

"You are playing with fire, woman." He growled through gritted teeth.

It was driving Jareth insane to have his hands tied. He could so easily break loose, but he wanted to please his Sarah, let her have this moment. So he clenched his jaw and remained complacent at her will. What he really wanted to do was thrust his erection into her mouth.

Sarah decided to give in a bit. She sat up and took him into her hands, stroking him. Moving up and down, running her thumbs over the tip. A drop of fluid dripped onto her thumb and she sucked it off. She loved his taste as much as he enjoyed hers.

Jareth was now undulating his lower body into her hands at a regular rhythm. He was also grunting and growling louder. That was the noise that told her he was close to the tipping point where his instinct would take over and he would probably attempt to wrestle control away from her, so she stopped.

She had found out through experience and later Jareth had explained to her, the males of his species when brought past a certain point of arousal had some difficulty controlling their instinct to mate. It in their DNA to be sexually aggressive to perpetuate their kind, due to the difficulty with conception.

It seemed to Sarah they were a little closer to their animal nature when it came to sex and mating.

Jareth sighed in frustration. He needed to climax, and soon. His member was throbbing.

She reached up and took the blindfold off. As his eyes met hers she saw the raw need there.

"I want you to be able to watch as I take you with my mouth, my love."

She did as she said. The first touch of her mouth on his erection almost made him rip the scarf holding his hands still into shreds. He snarled and hissed, his fangs showing as his hips thrust upward. He needed release.

Sarah knew she had pushed him just about as far as she could so she gave in and pleasured him vigorously. Sucking him and moving her hand up and down, then licking all around and over the tip. His cock was pulsing in her mouth and reddening quickly. He was very close.

Just went he thought he could not take anymore he felt the distinct sensation of his orgasm beginning, and his testicles tightening.

He watched as she brought her mouth down on him almost to the base. It was a most erotic vision.

Sarah took as much as she could of him into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Then he exploded into he mouth, his seed coating her tongue and throat as she swallowed it as fast as she could to keep up with him.

Jareth screamed her name as he came. His head tipping back into the pillow. His hips were thrusting and rotating, but she help him fast. Taking joy in giving him the release he so needed.

She had brought him to a powerful, almost painful it felt so good, orgasm. It seemed to last forever.

Eventually he collapsed against the mattress. She let him slide out of her mouth then gently cleaned him with that luscious pink tongue as he watched, completely relaxed.

She kissed her way up to his face as she straddled him, rolling her hips. Watching him lose control in such a way had reignited her inner fire, and she let her sex rub against his pleasuring herself against him.

She met his lips and pulled his head up to her as she kissed him. Deeply, sensuously, languidly.

Sarah reach above his head and tugged at the scarf, letting it fall away. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her fast.

"You are one naughty, naughty vixen, my cruel eyed queen." He murmured as he nibbled her neck.

She could feel he was growing hard again already against her as she had been rubbing herself on him.

A idea formed in his mind and he grinned to himself. He rolled her as they kissed, to their sides.

He would get a little payback now for her torturous ways.

He lured her into a false sense of security, caressing her, kneading her as he always did. He was gaining leverage slowly, so she would not notice until it was too late.

Then when she was relaxed he struck.

He moved so fast she hardly knew what was happening until she found herself on her belly with him on top of her.

She gasped. "What are you..?"

"Shhh..my love, I'm taking back my control." He took the scarf she had abandoned and tied her hands to the headboard leaving her on her knees before him. He tucked a pillow underneath her to prop her up.

Then he gave her a swat on her full ass, watching it bounce, then did it again.

Sarah protested loudly. "Hey! This was supposed to be about your punishment!" She complained.

He reached underneath and cupped her. Playing with her swollen bud as she trembled.

"Oh I am fully punished, but now I shall take what I want." He slid two fingers inside and rubbed the spot inside that she found so stimulating. She lurched forward and squeaked biting her lip.

He took himself in his other hand rubbing as he worked her. It didn't take long to come to full hardness, then he got behind her and spread her knees wide apart and rubbed himself over her hot damp folds.

"You are mine, woman." He said as he plunged himself in as far as he could go.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. Her body grabbing him and sucking him deeper in.

Sarah fought a little at first at giving him his control back, but damn he was good. Once he started fingering her she couldn't help but let him have his way. Then when he was inside of her she gave up all pretense and let him take her.

She rocked back and forth as he pistoned himself in and out. Her cries of passion growing as the feeling of him filling her body with his own drove her over the edge. She climaxed around him. Her body was now under his control and she loved it.

He bent over her and bit at her neck and shoulders, growling into her ear. "Do you like it Sarah? Do like it when I fuck you like this? Don't deny it. There is nowhere else you would rather be than right here, under me, while I'm inside you." He sucked her earlobe as he spoke, ramming hard into her from behind.

He sat up a little and pulled her hair, making her arch her back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tweaked her nipples with his other hand.

Sarah was the one moaning constantly now. His words, his movements, she was his to command when he made her feel like this.

Her body peaked again as continued his plunder of it. He felt her muscles contracting around him.

He stopped and turned her over. The sight of her like this was almost enough to make him come right there.

She was looking at him with such animal passion, such desire..her mouth gaping open as she panted. Her eyes full of fire and want. Skin flushed, nipples erect, dark hair splayed over the pillows and bedding. The most beautiful sight he had ever known.

He rubbed against her wet center but did not enter her again yet.

"Tell me Sarah..who has the control now?" He grinned devilishly.

She panted and wriggled against him but he would not relent and give her what she wanted.

"Answer me." He commanded.

"You.." she gasped. "You have all the control..oh god..Jareth, please.."

"Please what?" He asked. "Beg me, precious."

"Please..please finish please, come inside me..don't stop."

He smiled and ran a finger down her flushed, sweaty face. He stuck a finger in her mouth and she sucked it.

He pulled his finger out of her mouth then he lifted her hips, burying himself inside of her tight channel and giving her what they both wanted, both needed.

He laid full against her, kissing her and burying his face in her neck, finding her mark and sucking it, he felt another orgasm flash through her instantly. He tipped his head up so she would have access to his and she latched on.

He pushed himself inside of her as far as he could go then pulled out almost completely and plunged back in again, over and over.

Finally he felt himself getting close again. He sat up, holding her hips. He let himself go. Her welcoming body milked every drop he spilled, clenching on and not letting him leave until they were both spent.

Afterwards he released her hands then turned slightly to slide off of her and she curled her body around his. She wrapped her limbs around him, not willing to let get too far away from her.

She looked up into his eyes, hers a bit glazed over. "Wow..four times."

He gave her a soft smile. "I told you I was the master, love. I let you play your game. I even let you spank me, you should be happy with that."

Sarah giggled ad snuggled into him even more. "I love you Jareth." She said into his ear.

He moved his head back and met her eyes. "Beloved, you are my world. I will give you whatever it is you desire. Even occasionally control over my person. Don't get used to it though. As you have just experienced I will take it back, vehemently. I am not a man who can give up his control for long. Not even for you. The one who owns my heart and soul."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and licked his skin, slightly salty from their activities. "You are the one that said you wanted someone else to be in control." She reminded him.

"I did say that, but I didn't really mean of my physical self, love. I mean of the kingdom in general." He answered.

Sarah wiggled her brows at him. "This was way more fun. You know how I abhor dealing with all that. It's bad enough being in charge here when you are gone. I just like the perks." She leaned up and kissed his mouth.

He played with her hair as he spoke. "Our subjects adore you Sarah, To them you can do no wrong. You could tell them all to bathe in the bog and they would do it with a smile because you told them to. I mention the bog and they run screaming."

"Well that's because you are a jackass and would drop kick them into it." She said, poking him.

"They enjoy being kicked, mostly." Jareth said giving her a guilty smile.

"So you say, kingy." Sarah snarked back at him.

Jareth sat up and brought her up with him. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time. I guess I need to go retrieve Davey from Hoggle." She said as she rose from the bed and retrieved some clothing before heading to the bathroom.

As she was walking back the bed to hand Jareth his robe, she tripped over something but caught herself. Looking down she saw the offending item and sighed, picking up Jareth's boots.

"Really Jareth?" She said holding them up and shaking the offending footwear.

He tried not to laugh, but it seemed too amusing to pass up. "I'm sorry precious..really!"

He shot out of the bed and dodged the boot she had lobbed at his head. She threw the other and he caught it.

She stood there glaring at him as he picked the other up and slinked around the bed, carefully approaching her.

"I swear I am not laughing at you. Just at the irony of the situation. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

She shook her head and let him hug her. As he did so she reached around and slapped his ass again, hard. The she grabbed both cheeks and gave them an appreciative squeeze.

She grinned up at him. "Nope."

Jareth kissed her nose then turned her towards the bath. "I must tell you love, you have quite an arm and a firm grip. You should have played tennis or some other such sport when you were a mortal. I may have to bring you along to strongarm any future negotiations."

They both laughed together as they went into the bathroom. They quickly bathed again and dressed then went to retrieve their son and go to dinner.

On the way to the dining hall he handed the boots to a goblin and ordered them burned.

Seemed a fitting end for boots that caused such strife within his castle to be summarily executed, to bother them no more! 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Another older one shot that is a side story of one of my larger stories, Goblin King of Rock'n'Roll (which I haven't posted on AO3 yet)  
And dedicated to the amazing Ellen Weaver who wanted me to spank Jareth lol.  
Oh, and yes the name is a play upon the title of the play/movie "Kinky Boots." which frankly could very well be about Jareth haha!


End file.
